


Howdy Neighbor You're Handsome and I Need Some Help

by NumNines_DenGavin_3750



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Confused Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Gabriel is a Novak (Supernatural), I should rewrite this, M/M, Oh My God, Sam Winchester is So Done, This is cringe, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumNines_DenGavin_3750/pseuds/NumNines_DenGavin_3750
Summary: Cas is scared of spiders
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Howdy Neighbor You're Handsome and I Need Some Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone it is I the almighty shipper Shim! For real tho I just got back into writing fanfics so this is probably gonna turn out to be crap. If anyone has any good tips for me to improve let me know in the comments.

"Hello, Dean."  
"Uh hey."  
Dean stares at Cas with questioning eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I am fine, just in need of some assistance."  
Castiel is not fine he's panicking. He was in his room waiting for his brother Gabriel to come home with dinner when an unexpected guest arrived in his room.  
10 minutes go...  
Cas was sitting at his desk doing his homework when he got a craving for honey, e opened his honey drawer only to find it empty. He didn't like pointing fingers but he knew it couldn't have been Michael and Lucifer they were in college. Raphael didn't like sweets so that could only mean one thing. He picks up his phone and calls the only person who could've done it.  
"Cassie what's u-"  
"GABRIEL YOU ASSBUTT!"  
"Woah Woah Cassie what's got your panties in a twist?"  
"You ate all my honey. And you're going to pay dearly." Cas' voice got dark, he was about to criticize his brother when he spotted a little monster right beside him. He screams and drops the phone.  
"Cassie? Are you ok bro? What's going on? Cassie??"  
He doesn't respond and bolts out of the room. Cas paces around the living room as he thinks of a plan to get rid of the horrid thing. He thinks about his options he could either man up and kill the thing or...  
Walk next door and ask his classmate, the quarterback of his high school, and forever has been crush.  
Dean Winchester.  
He doesn't think twice before walking into the kitchen, grab a frying pan, and head towards his room. He slowly creeps up to the door and hurriedly runs inside his eyes shut swatting at where he last saw the thing. He opens his eyes a little while holding a defensive stance. There is no dead spider on his desk or anywhere he could see. Cas sighs thinking the spider just crawled away until he feels something furry land on his forehead.  
Cas stills and stands there for what seems like an eternity when he feels it move. He jerked his head, feeling it fling off his head and runs out of his house. He stands outside and looks at the Winchester's door. Before he can back out he makes up his mind and walks up to their door. He knocks on the door and comes face to face with of course you guessed it. Dean Winchester.  
That's how he got to this, talking to his confused crush about his spider problem.  
(Me: Now back to the current time. Sorry I didn't know how to continue off from the beginning T_T)  
"Oh ok, what do you need help with?" Dean asks, having no clue why Castiel Novak the guy he has been trying to ask out since middle school is standing at his doorstep asking for help.  
"Well um, y-you see Dean there's a..."  
Dean's mind goes on overdrive trying to finish the sentence in his head. Is there an intruder? Maybe a wild animal got into his house? Is he trying to ask him out? Why is he stuttering? Did Charlie say something?  
He was surprised at Cas's answer.  
"There's a spider in my room and I need some assistance getting rid of it."  
He doesn't respond.  
Cas stands at his doorstep shuffling around looking embarrassed and ready to bolt.  
"Dean?"  
He realizes he didn't respond to Cas and internally yells at himself for taking so long to respond.  
"Yeah Cas?"  
"Will you h-help me."  
On a normal day, he would be teasing the crap out of some dude for asking him to kill a spider. But today was not a normal day and Cas was not just some dude he was Castiel a cute ray of sunshine and his long time crush.  
"Sure Cas."  
He closes the door and follows Cas to his house. When they get inside he asks Cas where he saw the spider. "It was in my room," Cas said while motioning him to follow up the stairs. He was about to ask where his room was when he saw Cas stop and glare at a door.  
"It's in there."  
'Note to self Cas hates spiders.'  
He walks into the room and starts looking for the spider, after 15 minutes of looking he concludes there is no more spider.  
"Cas the spider is gone you should be good," said Dean, as he walked downstairs.  
"I really don't think it's gone, Dean."  
Cas had the intention of walking Dean to his door, much to his dismay. What he didn't intend to do was running into the spider freaking out and tackling Dean to the floor in an attempt to run away. He also didn't intend to have his lips and Dean's lips connect when he tackled him.  
Cas pushes himself off Dean and starts apologizing profusely for the kiss.  
"I-I'm so so so sorry Dean I didn't, I- This wasn't my intention I swear-"  
"Cas it's alri-" "I'm sorry I know you don't like guys, I shouldn't have kissed you."  
There was silence for a moment, Dean was about to reply when he heard it, something he thought he would never hear coming from Cas.  
"Even though I enjoyed it." murmured Cas, as he looked around for the spider only to spot someone with familiar brown hair by his window.  
"Wait, Cas you enjoyed the k-kiss." 'Dammit Winchester control yourself don't lose your cool in front of him.'  
"I uh yes, yes I did."  
Cas sat on the ground beside Dean and said the words he always wanted to say.  
"I love you, Dean Winchester."  
Then he heard him say,  
"I love you too Castiel Novak."

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__--__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

Meanwhile....  
"Cassie???"  
An unknown person picks up the dropped phone and said, "Don't worry Gabe Cas is I good hands."  
"...Sam? What do you mean good hands? What did you do kiddo?"  
Sam holds the phone in one hand while picking up his pet tarantula Sully.  
"Are you almost here Gabe?"  
"I just got here I'm outside, I'll head in so you can tell me what's going on-" He is interrupted by a Sam Winchester.  
"NO, Gabe go to my house wait for me there, I'm gonna sneak out through Cas' window."  
"Ok ok sheesh- Wait Cas' room is on the second floor, OH MY GOD SAM!"  
The call ends and Sam climbs down from the tree that was nearest to the window.  
"Come on Gabe let the lovebirds have their moment, we have some movies to watch."  
Gabriel watches Sam run to his house, confused and sorta getting what's going on he follows the kid inside.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I should just write crack fics since my writing is very bad. Grammarly really be showing how much I suck at writing stories. Anyways this story is crap and I don't wanna post it but I will for the sake of the other side of my brain.


End file.
